Believe In Love
by Black Tears Princess
Summary: This is the sequel to Alone together so I advise yuo to read the other story and then this one.Draco and Hermione are together and they let everyone find out. HGDM R&R pls!


I own nothing but the story. This is the sequel to Alone Together. Pls Read & review, tell me how much u like it.

Hermione Granger was in love. She hid it well, though; but we could see past her charade.  
Ron and I have known for quite some time now, and even worse, we know who she's in  
love with.

Hermione Granger was in love with Draco Malfoy; and if that wasn't enough, he was in love  
with her.

Ron and I aren't stupid. We've seen the looks they give each other in our Advanced Potions  
class; we've noticed how they always leave the Great Hall early, and at the same time.

There are times when I can't help but to wonder if Hermione would have fallen for Malfoy if  
Ron and I had been around more often. It was our fault. Our harsh neglect forced her into  
Malfoy's open arms, and he held her tight in love's embrace. She's lost to us forever now, all  
because we never took the time to stop and notice how lonely she really was; I guess Malfoy  
did, though.

I first realized that there was something wrong with Hermione when she said the simplest  
statement to me: "You'll miss me when I'm dead, Harry."

It wasn't so much the words that scared me. Hermione would never kill herself, she has too  
much pride for that; I also knew that she wasn't being melodramatic. She had meant it in the  
ironic sense. That's when I noticed how lonely she was. That's when I noticed the strange,  
far-off look she would get at dinner; like she wanted to be somewhere else. I began to pay  
more attention to her, not that it would erase all of the damage that Ron and I have done,  
but it was a start.

Ron had figured it out before me. He had caught Malfoy and Hermione, unknowingly, staring  
at each other one night at dinner. She smiled at him and blushed while looking down at her  
plate, whereas he smiled lovingly back at her.

Malfoy had smiled; that was when we knew that they were in love. He didn't smirk, leer or  
sneer. He had smiled with such warmth and kindness neither of us knew he was capable of;  
and Hermione had reciprocated the warmth. Even when she broke their stare to smile down  
at her plate, Malfoy hadn't looked away. For a good part of that night, his eyes were only  
on Hermione.

I wasn't so much as shocked as I was relieved. Hermione had someone now; someone to  
keep her company while she was being alone.

I'm watching her now; watching her watch him. They want to be together, and I can understand  
why. It was the End of the Year ball for fifth year students and up; this was our last night at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They'll stay where they are, however. They're too afraid of what might happen if they get too  
close together.

I just can't help but wonder which one of them will be the first to realize that we'll most likely  
never see these people again; that it won't matter what happens tonight…

I want to dance, but I won't. I won't dance with anyone besides my Draco, and I know he  
won't dance with anyone besides me as well. And we can't dance together because then  
everyone would know. We can't hide our feelings when we're together. I can't even pretend  
to hate him anymore; I love him that much.

I was reluctant to start a relationship with him, but Draco wouldn't take no for an answer. He  
always had his way, that spoiled brat, and I say this with as much love possible. He would have  
followed me everywhere, not that I'm complaining.

In time, I surrendered happily to his will. We were alone together, and I couldn't have been  
happier.

I lived for the night, for that's when I would meet him in the room only he and I knew of. Night  
was when we could be alone in our love for one another.

It was night now, but I couldn't be with him. We could only be in love when we were alone. I,  
personally, don't give a bloody damn what people think. If I could, I'd go to him right now and  
dance with him, but I won't.

I won't because he doesn't want me to. He wouldn't be able to handle the criticism of his house  
mates, and I understand. Sure, I'm depressed about it, but I respect the way he feels.

He's watching me right now. Even with my back to him, I can feel his eyes on me. I could see  
the promise his eyes held without looking into them.

If that wasn't love, then I don't know what is.

Why couldn't I be in Gryffindor? Why not Ravenclaw, or even Hufflepuff? Any house besides  
Slytherin would do. If I was in any other house, I could ask the woman I loved to dance, but I  
can't, because I'm a pure blood and she isn't.

I can tell she knows I'm looking at her. I know by the way she consciously glances over her  
shoulder from time to time. How could I not look at her? She was easily the most gorgeous  
witch in the Hall.

The most gorgeous witch in the Hall was my girlfriend, but I couldn't dance with her; it was  
worth crying over.

I can't help smiling as she glances over her shoulder again. Hermione was the only witch that  
looked even more beautiful when she was self-conscious about something, especially herself.  
I love her so much.

Why did my house have to be so prejudice? I hate having to act like I despise her when I love  
her so much. Here I am, willing to kill anyone and everyone that dares to insult her or cause  
her pain, and yet I'm the one causing it. I'm going to have to kill myself.

Damn Salazar and Voldemort for their prejudice beliefs. I hope they burn in hell for putting  
this upon me.

I won't have to put up with it much longer, though. Today was our last night at Hogwarts.  
This was my last night in Slytherin. Soon, I'd leave my racist family and start a new one with  
Hermione. I won't ever see these people again…wait a minute.

If I won't see these people again, then why am I so worried about what they'll think if I dance  
with my 'Mione? Why am I so afraid that they'll scorn my love for her if I won't see them ever  
again after this night?

I smile rather mischievously. I'm not afraid, not anymore.

The beginning of a slow song makes me snap into action.

_I believe in love, it's all we got_

_Love has no boundaries, costs nothing to touch_

_War makes money, cancer sleeps_

Quite bravely I stride across the Hall. I can feel several eyes follow me, trying to see who has  
lured the dragon out of his lair.

Without even asking her to dance, I grab Hermione's hand and lead her out onto the floor,  
swinging her home into my arms.

Her eyes are wide in surprise. "Draco, I-" Silencing her with a quick kiss, I pull back with the  
smile I only bestow upon her.

I bend down to whisper in her ear, lightly pressing my lips against her sensitive skin. "I love  
you Hermione Granger, and I don't care who knows it."

Her eyes fill with tears and she smiles widely, following my lead in a dance to end all dances.

_Curled up in my father and that means something to me_

_Churches and dictators, politics and papers_

_Everything crumbles sooner or later…_

_But love, I believe in love_

Several people are watching us, but I don't care. Draco has made me the happiest witch in  
the world right now.

Faintly, I realize that this was a Muggle song. Elton John; my father loves his music, and I've  
always loved this song. But I love Draco more.

_I believe in love, it's all we got_

_Love has no boundaries, no borders to cross_

_Love is simple, hate breeds_

I've made her happy, I'm glad. This was our night, and I don't care what anybody says. It  
doesn't matter anymore.

I have used my schoolhouse, my housemates and my family background as excuses to keep  
our love a secret; but that's all they were, excuses.

The truth is I was afraid. I feared that she might think twice about loving me when people  
began to criticize her. But I should have known better than to think that. Hermione does what  
she wants; she didn't need or want anybody's permission. And neither do I.

_Those who think difference is the child of disease_

_Father and son make love and guns_

_Families together kill someone_

As we glide across the floor, everything becomes irrelevant. Harry, Ron, family bloodlines and  
the disapproval of other's, all become a thing of the past. I can't help but to smile up at him.  
Things we're going to get a little interesting tonight…

_Without love, I believe in love_

I return her charming smile. I feel free now that I am with her. The manacles that have chained  
me to family tradition have been unlocked. I am free to love whoever I so choose, and I choose  
Hermione Granger, a Muggle born witch.

_Without love I wouldn't believe_

_In anything that lives and breathes_

_Without love I'd have no anger_

_I wouldn't believe in the right to stand here_

I can feel myself blush under his happy grin. At first, I was worried that he might regret asking  
me to dance, but as I gaze into his warm eyes, I see only the visages of a once impenetrable  
wall, crumbling into nothing.

Nothing can keep us apart now. He won't let his father take him away from me; I won't let  
Harry or Ron take me away from him.

We WILL be alone together; that's the way it was meant to be.

_Without love I wouldn't believe_

_I couldn't believe in you_

_And I wouldn't believe in me…_

_Without love_

I twirl her out, and then tug her back into my arms, laughing along with her at the shocked  
expressions of others. Several couples have stopped dancing all together to stare at us, might  
as well give them something to stare at…

_I believe in love,_

_I believe in love…_

I believe in Draco Malfoy. I believe in our love for one another. As long as I had that, then  
we'd make it.

I look up into his laughing silver eyes and notice that he's looking at my lips. A wicked grin  
creeps across his face as he bends down for the most sensual kiss.

His arms snake around my waist and he lifts me up off my feet to twirl me around, never once  
breaking the contact of our lips.

_I believe in love._

Gently, I place her on her feet again as our kiss breaks because of her joyous laughter. Silence  
has filled the Hall. The song has ended, but not our dance.

Everyone is staring at us in shocked amazement, but I find that I don't care. Nothing mattered  
anymore. We were going to be alone together and that was all there was to it. Quite honestly,  
I feel everyone is over-reacting. I mean, it's not that impossible that a Malfoy could love a  
Muggle born witch.

I believe in love, and I am in love with Hermione Granger. As long as I believed in that, nothing  
else in the world mattered

A very wicked idea comes to me, and I grin in anticipation. This was going to be priceless…

Why did everyone have to stare at us? Was it really that unbelievable?

Draco pulled me up against him and kissed the tip of my scrunched up nose. He winked at  
me before scanning the sea of horrified faces.

"Oh shut up people, you know you'll miss us when we're dead," his laughing voice rang out  
across the Hall, his amusement clearly evident.

I break out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. I'm sure if everyone knew the inside joke,  
Draco and I wouldn't be the only ones laughing; but as it was, they didn't know and we were  
the only ones laughing.

Draco's attempt to lighten the mood had only succeeded to add more to the disbelief, but  
that didn't dampen our laughter; if anything, it caused us to laugh harder.

Abruptly, we weren't the only people laughing. Two deep chuckles had joined our mirth.

Smiling widely at recognizing the laughs, I turn in Draco's arms to see Ron and Harry striding  
forward with huge grins on their faces. And then it hits me.

They've known all along, and once more, they understood.

If possible, my grin widens as I let go of Draco and throw my arms around the two of them.

"Thank you," I whisper for their ears alone.

Their arms tighten around me. "Anytime," Harry whispers into my left ear, his happy chuckles  
tickling my cheek.

Ron's voice dripped into my right ear. "As long as you're happy," he stated.

I drew back, taking in their loving smiles, and then I looked over at Draco, his smile filled with  
a very different kind of love. I grin unrepentantly as I answer, in all honesty, "I am."

Returning to Draco, he slips his arms around me possessively. He lifts me off my feet and twirls  
me around so that the world blurs around us, and all I see is he.

I believe that we will make it. I believe that we will find a way. I believe that, together, we will  
conquer all; I believe in love.

This is the sequel to Alone Together, it's so beautiful,Im crying right now lolz.Pls Review! Let me know how u like it!


End file.
